


If I had a 100 years

by Imaginesfordayss



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, So much depression, i write 0 happy things, listen, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginesfordayss/pseuds/Imaginesfordayss
Summary: I got this idea from a movie trailer, basically a sick girl falls in love with a boy and angst ensues.





	

Diagnosis: Stage 4 pancreatic cancer

 

In other words, you were screwed and everybody knew it. In the days after getting the results back, you wondered if you should have taken Damon up on his offer to turn into a vampire way back when, of course now it wouldn’t do any good.

 

You knew they pitied you, the way Elena’s sad eyes followed you around the Salvatore house when you had the energy to leave bed. The truth was, you weren’t scared to die. You were scared that you hadn’t done enough, hadn’t lived. Hadn’t loved.

___________

_If I had a 100 years we could travel the world._

_Italy_

_Paris_

_Japan_

_We could go anywhere_

____________

“Yum, cupcakes!” The unfamiliar voice exclaimed behind you successfully causing the half iced chocolate cupcake to fall out of your fingers and onto your shoes.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You groaned, staring at the mess. You ignored the intruder, grabbing napkins to wipe off the goop on your now ruined shoes. You heard someone clear their throat, now irritated you turned to said intruder. “Did you need something?”

 

“Jeez, what does a guy have to do around here to get some attention?” He joked. You rolled your eyes turning back around to dispose the dirtied napkins into the trash. The approaching foot steps indicated that this guy clearly did not get the hint, turning back towards him you were again surprised to find him now mere inches away from you. He didn’t speak, opting to stare with an arrogant smirk on his face.

 

“Again, need something?”

 

“Oh sorry, manners, I’m Kai.” He held his hand out, yet again receiving no response from you. Subconsciously, you were definitely attracted to him but at the moment, you wanted nothing to do with him or his cheery attitude. You wanted to be alone.

_____________

_If I had a 100 years we could start a family_

_A girl_

_Maybe a boy_

_We could have the white picket fence_

_And grow old by each other’s side_

____________

“There she is! The moody one.” His voice rung out, aggravating the already pulsing migraine you had going. You kept your hand over your eyes blocking out the light in the room hoping that if you ignored him, he’d just go away. Now if you had asked Damon, you would have known Kai doesn’t just go away. You did, however, learn a bit about Kai after his last visit and yet, somehow you weren’t afraid of him. “Tell me something, you’re human right? Why do you live in a house full of vamps?”

 

“Don’t you have other people to torment?”

 

“She speaks!” He stared at him through narrowed eyes. “As much as I enjoy making your friend’s lives hell, you’re more interesting. In that dark and broody kind of way.”

 

“Yeah well cancer will do that to you.” When you looked up again, his brow was furrowed and the way he looked at you, it almost made you laugh. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to feel bad for me, they already do enough of that when you’re not here.” He didn’t reply instead walking over to the couch to sit across from you. It was quiet for a while, uncharacteristic for Kai but you didn’t mind it, the quiet gave you a chance to let your head stop aching.

 

“Don’t they have like, treatment for that?” He spoke quietly, the gentleness in his voice surprised you, if anything you expected him to have stabbed you in the stomach by now, at least that’s the impression you got from anyone who’d spoken about him.

 

“We tried a lot of things, it’s, i’m a lost cause.”

_____________

_If I had 100 years we could have a story worth telling_

_Go on adventures_

_Be spontaneous_

_Be reckless and in love_

_We could do anything and everything_

________________

It’s not like you expected him to stick around, but he did. It was strange how quickly Kai changed after you told him you were sick. Frankly you weren’t sure why he cared at all but he showed up increasingly more over the weeks. And over the same course of time, you felt your body continue to rot away.

 

You didn’t bother to go to the doctors appointments anymore, opting to lounge around the living room with Kai instead. He was good company when he wasn’t trying to murder people. You taught him all about modern technology and daily movie binges kept him up to speed with today's pop culture.

 

You kept your sickness away from him, leaving the room whenever you noticed blood on your hands after sneezing or the sudden tiredness in your bones for no apparent reason. You didn’t want him to treat you like a sick girl. But sometimes, you couldn’t help it.

 

“Kai, you know I can’t do that.”

 

“Come on, I’ll make sure you don’t fall. Come on, it’ll be fun.” You gave in eventually unable to resist his boyish charm. He took your fragile hand in his, lifting you up until he was sure you could stand on your own two feet. He walked away from you, turning back and holding his arms out. “Okay so you just run and jump and I’ll lift you up.”

 

“If you drop me, I’ll burn your dirty dancing dvd, Kai.” He laughed urging you to run forward. For a moment, you almost thought you could do it, it was a split second before you jumped and then your vision blurred and you found yourself moving down instead of up. You heard him calling your name but all you could do was fade out.

 

You woke sometime later in your own bed, an anxious Kai sitting beside you vigorously running his hand through his hair. He noticed your staring, automatically pulling you towards him.

 

“I’m sorry.” He breathed into your hair, you could swear you heard his voice shaking as he said it.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just, not as capable as I used to be.” Kai pulled away putting his hands on either side of your face lifting your chin to look at you. You searched his eyes waiting for him to say something.

 

Instead, he closed the gap between you, pressing his mouth lightly over yours.

____________

_If I had a 100 years I could learn every little thing about you_

_How you like your coffee_

_Which side of the bed you prefer_

_Hell, even your favorite color_

_I’d want to know it all_

____________

You weren’t sure when or how it had even happened, one day Kai was only a person in your life and the next he was the only person you wanted in your life.

 

Maybe that was the worst part, he was just starting his new life while you were nearing the end of yours. You were afraid of leaving him behind. You were angry that there was this entire live you wanted to live and you couldn’t have it. Not like Elena and Damon.

 

“If you could do anything, what would you do?” You asked him, resting your head on his chest listening to the steady beats of his heart. He was quiet for a long while, you thought he may have actually fallen asleep but when you stared up at him, you found his watery eyes glued to you.

 

“I would heal you.”

____________

_If I had a 100 years I could map out every inch of you_

_I’d know the exact shade of your eyes_

_Every scar and how you got it_

_Every freckle that dots your skin_

_The best places to kiss you_

_____________

You couldn’t remember the last time you laughed like this, or the last time you felt this alive. Kai watched you from across the dimly lit bar, your smile motivating him to keep going. He knew he was awful at karaoke but anything to see that smile, it was worth it.

 

He made it back to your table, wrapping an arm over your shoulder and brushing his lips against your temple. “Wasn’t that the best singing you’ve ever heard?” You smacked his shoulder holding in another fit of laughter at the sight of him prancing around the stage in an off pitch rendition of ‘Don’t go breaking my heart’.

 

“Yeah definitely, the best. Kai, are you sure you’re not tone deaf?” You joked. You watched others go on stage and give it a try, Kai occasionally making fun of the awful song choices beside you. You closed your eyes, taking in the moment, feeling the warmth and happiness surge through your body.

 

You didn’t realize this was what they meant when they talked about the last ‘good’ day.

____________

_If I had a 100 years I could show you who I am_

_What I love_

_What I hate_

_All my stories_

_All my dreams_

_____________

You smiled at his teary eyed face. You’d never seen him this way before, hell, you weren’t even sure it was possible. Kai holds you in his arms, his fingers lightly tracing your face, brushing over your lips and down your chin. You can see he’s holding back, he’ll wait to fall apart when you can’t see him. Truth be told you were never supposed to love him but loving him had become the best part of your life, the most bearable part of it all. It’s like when you looked at him the stars aligned, when you kissed him, you hardly noticed the burning sensation that pervaded your body.

 

“Maybe there’s a way, I’m a gemini, maybe I can, a spell or something-” You lifted a hand to his face silencing his rambling. There was no use in hypotheticals.

 

“You remember when we met?”

 

“I remember the cupcakes, I was on my way there to kill all of you..but I couldn’t do it.” You mustered up a smile at the thought. He was so different then, all sarcasm and anger. You saw good in him, something light that he himself hadn’t realized was there.

 

“I think maybe, you should have. It would be easier than saying goodbye to you.” You heard the sharp inhale from beside him, looking away to let him compose himself. You weren’t even sure how you were holding it together. Maybe for him, maybe because the searing pain in your lungs kept you from crying. You were tired, you were so tired.

 

“I don’t want to say goodbye to you. I want more time.”

 

“I wish I had a 100 years…. a 100 years I could give to you, Kai.” He leans down, laying his head in the crook of your neck, inhaling the familiar scent of you. You run your hand through his hair until the drowsiness takes over, you let your eyes fall shut to the sound of Kai’s unsteady breath beside you.

_____________

_If I had a 100 years_

_I would love you_

_The way that you deserved to be loved_

_And I would find every possible way in the universe_

_To make sure you knew it_

_


End file.
